


He Looks Fine

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Jack Gets New Clothes (Supernatural), Parental Castiel (Supernatural), Parental Dean Winchester, Parental Sam Winchester, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Jack gets to pick out his own clothes for the first time... and they gave him a credit card.
Kudos: 5





	He Looks Fine

The first time a small child picks out their entire outfit on their own is always a slightly anxiety driven time for their parents; from the anticipation of what on earth will they pick to how will they fake an approving, neutral reaction, if they come out looking like a technicolor train wreck. 

Their “small child,” however, was housed in the body of a twenty something with their first credit card and Cas, Dean, and Sam might not have been his parents in the most traditional of sense, but those are just details. 

Jack walked out in striped bell-bottoms, a primary colored polka-dotted button up, and a pink velour jacket, beaming and waiting for feedback. 

Dean started to stand to say something, until he was effectively elbowed by Sam, and sat back down. 

Cas tilted his head and whispered a little too loudly to Dean, “What's wrong with it?”

Sam stood, with a plastered on smile so wide it looked painful. “You look great, Jack. Doesn't he?” he asked the others, pointedly. 

“Right,” Dean said, with obvious struggle.

“Why don't you show me what else you bought?” Cas lead Jack to his room by the shoulder, still visibly confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: spn_bigpretzel DEW: "Jack + fashion"


End file.
